Mad World
by SuperWhoMiz
Summary: It's the Monday after the fateful detention. Allison is ignored by all of them, except for Bender and Brian. *Better summary inside*


**A/N: I'm writing this with fellow Tumblr user JohnnyCakewasGolden. We both like the idea of Bender and Allison having an older brother-little sister kind of relationship. So that's how this came to be! **

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Breakfast Club, or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

><p>It was the Monday after the fateful Saturday detention, and Allison doesn't know what to expect when she would walk into Shermer. She wakes up, and she realizes that it's only 5:15 in the morning, and groans. She knows it's going to be a long say from the start. She gets her walkman, and turns on 'Back in Black', and tries to go back to sleep. But to no avail, she just decides to wake up, and works on one of her drawings.<p>

She gets out her sketchpad, and decides to work on a drawing she's been working on since detention. Allison looks at the clock, and realizes that it's already been an hour since she woke up. She sighs, and puts down her sketchpad, and takes her headphones off. She looks on her floor for what seems like the cleanest clothes.

Allison gets up, and changes into a long dark grey skirt, black tights, a black long sleeve shirt, a black cardigan, two mis-matched socks, a long grey scarf, and her warm coat. She walks downstairs, and notices her parents have already left for work. She's used to this, so it's nothing new. Allison gets nothing more than an apple, and walks to school.

When she gets there, she realizes she's going to be late, but she doesn't care. Allison wants to be a little late, so she doesn't have to face Andy, Claire, Bender, or Brian in the hall. She gets to school, and starts walking up the stairs. She notices that Bender is walking up the stairs too, and she keeps her head down.

Allison doesn't realize that she's going to bump into him, until it's too late. She squeaks, and Bender lets out a little laugh. "Sorry," She says, as she tries to pass him, but he blocks her path.

"You," Bender says, as she finally looks him in the eye. When she does, he seems to tower over her small frame, and she tries to hide back in her coat.

"Me," She says, not really knowing what else to say.

"Are you going inside, or are you just going to stand out here all day?" Bender asks in his normal sarcastic tone of voice.

"I-I'm going," Allison says, as she mentally kicks herself, for acting so nervous. She's surprised that Bender actually acknowledged her existence.

She hears the bell ring, which means it's the end of homeroom. Her heart rate increases, as she fears seeing the others in the hall. First, she sees Claire and her popular group of friends. Allison tries to make eye contact, and Claire pretends like she doesn't even know who Allison is. "Dumb bitch," Allison mutters, as she continues through the hall.

Next, she sees Andrew with all of his jock friends. He actually makes eye contact with her. Allison can tell he wants to say something to her, but they both know he doesn't have the balls to come up and talk to her. His eyes quickly move away, and she gets angry. "Fuck you, Andrew Clark!" She exclaimed, as she walks away.

Allison knows she's going to be late for class, but since she has history next, she doesn't give a shit. She decides to skip, and goes down to the bleachers. She sits down, and gets out her sketch pad. She wants to do something new, but she doesn't have any ideas. She lets out an angry sigh, as she simply puts it back in her bag.

Allison stands up, and walks down to the football field. There, she smells smoke, and she also sees Bender smoking a joint. "You again," Bender says, as he walks over to her.

"What do you want?" She asks, not expecting him to talk to her.

"Sheesh, can't a guy try and make conversation?" He asks, in his fake hurt/sarcastic tone of voice.

"You can, but what's there to talk about?" Allison asks.

"What happened on Saturday." He states.

"In that case, may I ask how Claire is?" She asks.

"She's a bitch. In that case, how's Sporto?" He asks her.

"He's an asshole who can't think for himself," Allison says.

"Sorry," He says.

"I guess they were shitheads," She said, as Bender starts to head off. "Where are you going?" She asks him, as she catches up to him.

"Away from here," He answers, as she follows him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the ending sucks, but please give me feedback on what you think of this!**


End file.
